love is a garden
by redcat5
Summary: Ben and Julie love each other so much. but what if they're the last two humans in the universe. see Ben and Julie play Adam and Eve to save Humanity. and yes it's a lemon
1. Chapter 1

It was a pleasant dream. Julie dress in her mother's wedding dress so she can marry the man of her dreams.

Ben Tennyson the famous superhero who save the universe from Vilgax the alien cyborg warlord, the Highbreed the alien Nazis who tried to destroy every planet in the Galaxy, Aggregor the power hungry Osmosain who tried to absorb the powers of a baby Celestialsepien.

Any girl would kill to have him but Julie was lucky enough to have him. Sure he was cocky and stubborn but he was nice and brave and willing to sacrifice his life everyday to help the people he love.

Sure it was a nice dream but when she wake up she was in a nightmare. When she wake up she was in a strange new place small lush jungle with weird looking animals possibility alien.

" where I'm I, gonna find Ben" but then she realize she was naked. "eek" she yell as she cover up her breast and Private area with her arms.

"Julie" a voice yelled across. It was Ben. But Julie was embarrassed if see her in the nude she might die of embarrassment. "Ben Don't look" said Julie.

"what don't tell me it happen to you too" Ben walk to Julie revealing that he was naked. Julie try not to stare but she couldn't help herself. Seeing her true love naked with his slight muscular chest. She look down and see his penis it's size is above average.

Ben look embarrass and said " hey my eyes are up here" said Ben pointing to his face.

"well do you know what happen to us? I know it's weird but maybe we been abducted by aliens" said Julie.

" How's that weird I fight aliens everyday" said Ben.

" I mean being abducted by aliens hasn't happen to us yet" said Julie.

"Aww well maybe it's a prank by Kevin he done something like this five times already but this time it's really low even for him" said Ben.

" we have to find help who knows if we're even on earth" said Julie.

" yeah but we need to find some clothes we don't want the cops arrest us for indent exposure" said Ben.

" hmm I don't mind I'm a closet nudest so I don't mind people seeing me naked" said Julie.

" really all right" Ben said cockily. But Julie stare at him like she piss off "sorry" said Ben.

"Never Mind let's just find out were we are" said Julie.

They been walking for hours. Searching for any intelligent life. But no prevail. They are tired and hunger from search wondering how did they get here.

"well I'm pooped. 8 hours and still noting I even wonder if where still on earth" said Julie.

" guess not look" said Ben as he's pointing to the sky revealing three moons.

" well that settle that we're stuck here with no food no water and no clothes!" said Julie

" I thought you'll like being naked" said Ben

" yeah in my own room I never been naked outside before except one time at the beach when I was four" said Julie "man am I hungry I haven't eaten anything in days".

" you know there some berries in that blush next to you" said Ben.

" are you sure what if they're poison" said Julie.

" don't worry there not I've learn from grandpa Max how to tell if something is edible or not" said Ben

" well okay but I swear to god if they make me sick I will kill you" said Julie. She take a bite of the berries and pauses for a second then starts glopping them up.

" well that solve our hunger problem" said Ben.

Later that night Ben gather some firewood pile them up then turn into Heatblast to start the fire to keep them warm.

"Ben what if no one finds us" said Julie sadly.

" don't worry you know Gwen, Kevin and Rook won't stop looking we'll be found" said Ben.

" but what if they don't" cried Julie.

Ben pause for a sec then he answer " well at least we'll be together".

Julie look at Ben and said " really".

" really I mean it. You mean everything to me. Your my one true love. If I have to give up the omnitrix to be with you forever I'll do it" said Ben.

Julie eyes widened crying tears of joy she never hear him say something so romantic. She rush to him hugging him and said " Ben Tennyson your strong, brave, and kind I will gladly want to sent my life with you. Omnitrix or not"

the couple slept cuddled each other into the night. The next day they wake up seeing a pink cerbrocrustacean with a long head.

" what the hell is that" yell Julie

" a Brainstorm" said Ben".

"how rude I'm a Cerbrocustacean. This the thanks I get for saving the last two humans in existence" she speak with a light Scottish accent

Ben and julie yell with shock " what"


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I've haven't any review yet just bare with me. This next chapter will be better. And yes the sun thing is from Knowing but I don't own it.**

After hearing the news from the female Cerebrocrustacean. Julie was crying. Ben was outraged and yell. "what the fucking hell do you mean!?"

"how rude at least let me explain" said the Cerebrocrustacean " my name is Cellely. one of the sisters of the Eze. a cult where we save intelligent species from extinction. you see three days ago a large solar flare hit the earth incinerating it we save you moments before it happen.

" Why didn't you save the others I mean you save the others right!?" yell Ben.

"no there wasn't enough time. But you two are perfect for repopulating the human race such perfect d.n.a you two have capable creating healthy children with almost no genetic flaws you are lucky to be alive and to become the two most impotent humans in the universe" said Cellely.

" no,no,no,nooo!" cried Julie " our parents, my best friend Gwen, and what about Ship are they all gone?".

" I'm sorry but you can save mankind if you follow our instruction. Come follow me" said Cellely.

They reach a large steel dome that look as big as a city when they reach inside it was like a futuristic city streets all shiny an clean and all around was other female Cerebrocrustacean.

"Huh I don't mean to ask but how long do we have to stay here?" ask Julie

" you can make this you new home this planet has warm climate. plenty of food, hardly any bad weather and this dome has every bit of earth information and entertainment. Your life's will be perfect here." Said Cellely "come into the medical room".

As they walking to the medical room. Ben and Julie started talking. Wondering about their futures in this new planet. And having to have sex to create children.

" Ben do you want to do this. I mean we have to so we can save Humanity" said Julie.

"not really. The omnitrix can let me revived any species. but I don't know how to use that feature. It may take years to figure it out" said Ben".

" so we have to do this. Well sex ed has taught us the basic of sex but we don't know anything about raising children." Said Julie.

"But we have to. but not now. but when your ready" said Ben

" I'm ready now" said Julie.

" first thing first well have to give you a check up to make sure the process is run smoothly" said Cellely.

That the medical room the sister of Eze are examining Ben and Julie scanning and poking their naked bodies. one of them give the couple a shot.

" ow what was that for" said Ben.

" to alder you d.n.a so when you children are old enough to have children of their own offspring won't be affected by incest" said Cellely.

"make sense huh Ben" said Julie.

"I guess what the point of repopulating the human race if our kids can't have kids" said Ben

"lets sent you to your room" said Cellely

they walk to their room it was big white and that the center of the room was a large bed with two big pillows and the sheet are crimson red. Julie sat on the bed laying on it finally finding comfort sense they come to this planet. Ben went to the closet and found clothes for both him and Julie.

" well we don't have to be naked anymore" said Ben.

then suddenly pink mist flooded the room both Ben and Julie breathed it.

" what the hell" said Ben. his body warm up, his arms feel fuzzy, his thoughts clouding up. All he can think of is having sex with Julie.

Julie herself get's more of a reaction. her breathing is getting harder and faster. Her area was dripping with her fluids. She was feeling hot. She looks at Ben and said with great lust. " Ben fuck me now.

Ben jump on Julie they started kissing their mouth with great lust. Then Ben started biting an nibble her neck. Julie then start stroking his Chest. Once Ben stop nibbling on her neck he then suck one of her breasts.

" oh Ben suck harder suck me harder" yell Julie with feelings of lust.

He did as he's told he start sucking harder and harder. He keep sucking until Julie came.

" Okay can I do it now" said Ben as he plan's to stick his penis to Julie's area

" Yes! I want to make kids with you. You compete me" said Julie as she brace herself.

Ben stick his penis in it hit Julie's wall. Breaking it. Julie cried in pain.

" huh Julie do you want me to pull it out" said Ben.

" no we have to do this. For humanly sake don't pull it out!" yell Julie.

Ben keep it in he keep it in until he came filling Julie up. The two lay on the bed and slept the night away.

Four month later. Ben and Julie was in the medical room and the sisters of eze is using ultrasound to examine Ben and Julies babies in her womb

" so how they doing?" ask Julie.

" they doing great you having twins one boy and one girl" said Cellely.

" you know what happen to the earth ,Gwen,Kevin,Rook,Ship, Grandpa Max their all gone but now we make a new Human race I'm glad I can spend my life with you" Said Ben.

Julie smile and said " same here

they both kiss

**the end**


End file.
